First times how they met
by Yoyi-Yi
Summary: "Cheers," Loki said. A chorus of cheers followed his voice.
1. Crashed

If it had been another angle, with another degree, Loki might not have found himself laying on a broken glass table on the floor at what looked like a posh party. But falling through a wormhole at that speed with an angle of 57º, he coursed through the air and collided with a skyscrapper, going through the massive crystal window. He grumbled from the floor, trying to make out his surroundings. The music was still blasting but people where frozen in place. Loki coughed twice before taking a glass and sitting on a couch.

"I appologoize for _crashing_ into the party like this but at the time this way of coming in seemed the best one," people laughed, encouraged by his charming smile. He pushed back his hair with his free hand. "I will admit I feared the guards wouldn't let me in without the correct invitation," he winked and more laughter, even claps. "And this is just as I thought it would be. So, without more preamble, let me thank the host for his hospitality." Rising his glass towards the crowd, with a cheerful smile, he said, "For the host!"

People cheered and rose their own glasses, echoing his words. Loki caught some new ones ―for the Grandmaster― and put the thought away, so he would remember, it seemed important. He took a sip of his drink, his other hand covering his side where Hela had stabbed him. He let some seidr through his finders touch the wound, closing it. It wouldn't do to bleed to death there.

"My, my. I don't remember ever seeing you before, handsome."

When Loki looked to his side, he saw a tanned man with blue paint over his face. He put his most charming smile.

"Now you can see me as long as you wish."

"Oh! You seem to know how to talk. I'm the Grandmaster, ruler of this place," the man said. Then, he leaned to wisper into Loki's ear, "it's called Sakaar, for your information."

"Charmed. Loki," Loki said, still smiling.


	2. No melting this time

**Notes**: Chapters are not related between each other. They are different ways on how the Grandmaster and Loki might have met for the first time.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Loki turned around, sharply. His face changed from worry to a bright smile in milliseconds. "Ah, my dear Topaz," he said, looking around. No MeltStick in sight. He relaxed. "Why, I was just snooping around. Checking for some fun, you see."

By the look on her face, she saw. "Wrong floor and wrong door to check for fun," she snarled.

"Truly?" he asked, concern on his face. All false, for sure. Not even his sweetest smile was truly a smile, and Topaz seemed to know. Well, it never hurt to feign innocence.

"Yes. You are trespassing. There's nothing in there for you to have fun unless you want to shot someone."

Ah, yes, the weaponry vault. Of course, Loki already knew that that room was filled to the brim with guns and other weapons, but his surprised face didn't show it. Though it hardly mattered with Topaz.

"Oh, then, indeed, this room is no fun," he smiled again. She wasn't fooled. Topaz had the same stern look on her face as Heimdall when he caught Loki in one of his plots, plus the snarl.

"You are coming with me, snake," she took him by the back of his neck and forced him to come along. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but with some luck we will see how you melt."

Loki expected that such luck wouldn't come to happen, to be honest. It would be terrible for him. He was ushered into what seemed to be the Throne Room and forced to kneel before a ridiculously clothed man, whose tanned face had equally ridiculous blue make up.

"Ah, Topaz, who- who is this? And where is its chair?" Is it a he or a she or an it?"

"Why, indeed, Topaz dearest. Where is my chair? And if you would be so kind, a he will suffice for now," Loki said, adding a coy smile and a soft wink. The man giggled.

"Oh, you... You like to play with fire. I like it." Loki smiled at that, trying to swallow the lump on his throat. The man continued, cheerfully, "I think I won't have you executed today for breaking in and trying to steal from me. If you behave, you might even get invited to one of my parties!" He clapped and Loki was sure that he had escaped certain death. It had been a close call, it seemed.

"You are too generous, Grandmaster." Loki bowed. He was lucky he had gathered intel before doing anything. Still, he had never planned to meet the Grandmaster so soon.


End file.
